Dream Eater
by Princess Massacre
Summary: Rachel Bentley was never normal. Having a genius level IQ, she lived with that privilege her whole life. Then suddenly Professor Xavier knocks on her door and tells her that she's a mutant. She goes on a journey of self discovery as she tries to learn more about her mutant abilities. But when her powers go haywire what will happen to her and the people who took her in?
1. Chapter 1

In a Fancy French restaurant on a Saturday night, Rachel Bentley uncomfortably sat across from her college professor. Nervously looking, around she noticed that they were the only two people in the restaurant. The lit candles on the table suggested that it was a romantic dinner.

"I'd like to thank you for going on this date with me," said the professor.

A look of puzzlement covered Rachel's face. "This isn't a date," she said.

"Of course it is!" the professor said, pouring wine into two wineglasses. "I like to think of wine as a beverage for lovers. Wouldn't you agree?"

Rachel gave the plump, balding man a rather disgusted look as she cried out, "Ew!"

Then all of a sudden - BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! - Rachel awoke to the noise of her obnoxious alarm clock. She jolted up in her bed and looked around the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was still in her bedroom with no professor in sight. "Thank goodness. It was only a dream," she said as she turned off her alarm clock and flopped back in a lying position. The thought of going on a date with that man was enough to make her sick. "Ew," she mumbled to herself.

After she had recovered from the repugnant dream, she got out of bed and went through her morning routine. After she had dressed and was ready to start the day, she entered the living room of her apartment to find her roommate, Stephanie, sitting on the couch watching TV with a bowl of cereal. When Stephanie looked away from the television and saw Rachel, she said, "Hey. You're not going to believe this, but last night I had a dream that you and Professor Ogleman were on a date."

"That's so weird. I had that same dream," Rachel said.

"Whoa. Eerie," said Stephanie. "Do you have classes today?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Which means Ogleman is going to be ogling me all day," Rachel said with a dreadful sigh. "I don't think I've ever met a more repulsive man in my life."

Rachel glanced at the clock. Noticing what time it is, she said, "I'd better get going. I don't want to be late for class."

"You're not going to eat anything before you go?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't think I can keep anything down after that dream I had," Rachel said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "See you later!"

"Have a good day!" Stephanie called out.

Rachel rode the elevator down. When she had reached the first floor she exited the building, starting her short walk to school. She lives only a few blocks away from Harvard University, the college she attends. Because of her high IQ she was offered a scholarship. She was lucky enough to get such a rare opportunity, so of course she accepted. Her family doesn't make much money, so without the scholarship she wouldn't have been able to further her education.

She arrived at school in less than ten minutes. Walking through the entrance gate and onto school grounds, she enters the proper building and into the room where her class is held. She takes a seat, and from her bag she takes the textbook necessary for class. Soon the class starts. As Rachel took notes, she couldn't help but feel but fell like someone was watching her. She looked up at Professor Ogleman to find him staring at her. He was lecturing the class, but to Rachel it was like he was talking only to her. Then when their eyes met, the professor winked at her. Rachel turned her head down at her notes to try and hide the grimace on her face. She stayed like that for the rest of the class, except for a couple of times when the professor drew and example on the board. When class was dismissed a feeling of relief washed over her. As she stood to leave that feeling of relief seemed to vanish when she heard the professor say, "Rachel, may I have a word with you?"

She faked a smile as she turned to face him, and said, "Of course, Professor." A cocky smile made its way onto his face, and instantly she knew he was going to hit on her.

"You know, I had a dream about you last night," said Professor Ogleman as he leaned on one of the many tables in the room with his arms folded over his chest. Rachel's eyes widened a bit when she heard this.

"Oh, really? You don't say," she said with false interest.

_It couldn't have been the same dream Stephanie and I had_, she thought to herself.

"I was just thinking," said the professor, "how would you like to do something with me this Saturday?"

"What did you have in mind?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe a candlelit dinner. Just the two of us," the professor said in a flirtatious manner. Rachel's eyes widen even more.

_Oh my God, it is the same dream!_ she thought.

"This Saturday? I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm working that night," she said nervously. Looking at her watch, she said, "Oh, look at the time. I'd better go or I'm going to be late for my next class. I'll see you later!" She hastily grabbed her bag and left the room, making her quick escape. With a sigh, she muttered, "I dodged the bullet on that one."

* * *

Meanwhile in Westchester, New York, another professor is observing the girl. He concentrates for a moment, and then he relaxes. Removing the headpiece from his bald head, he telepathically communicates with one of his comrades, "Scott, I've found another mutant. Tell Ororo, then meet me in the hangar."

"Yes, Professor," the man named Scott communicated back.

The professor wheeled himself out of the giant dome-like room, making his way down the halls of his mansion, and into a hangar containing a jet. A man and a woman stood waiting for him. The three of them boarded the jet.

"Where are we off to?" asked the woman named Ororo, as she took the controls of the jet.

"Cambridge, Massachusetts," said the professor.

"What's so special about this new mutant that we have to go meet him right away?" asked Scott.

"Not him, Scott, her. And as to what is special about her - well, you'll find out soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing Rachel could think about for the rest of the day was Mr. Ogleman and that dream. When she got home from school that afternoon, she didn't bother telling Stephanie about Mr. Ogleman having the same dream that they had. Two people having the same dream is weird enough. Nobody would believe that three people had the exact same dream on the same night.

That evening, Rachel prepared herself for a night at work. She had already changed into her uniform and was touching up her makeup when Stephanie called out, "Hurry up, Rachel! We're going to be late!"

"Hold your horses! I'm almost ready!" Rachel called back.

The two girls work as waitresses at a small diner down the street. They like to walk to work together whenever they're working the same shift.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Stephanie who was sitting in the living room at the time, stood from where where she was seated and went to answer the door. As Rachel finished putting on her makeup, Stephanie entered the bedroom with a worried look on her face.

"Rachel, there's some people at the door who want to talk to you," Stephanie said.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before."

Rachel grabbed her purse, then left the security of her bedroom to see who it is that wanted to speak with her. She opened the door to find three people staring back at her expectantly. One of the three is a bald man in a wheelchair. To his right stood a beautiful black woman with long, white hair and blue eyes. And to the left of the bald man stood a rather handsome man wearing sunglasses.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" Rachel asked politely.

"Ah, yes. You must be Rachel," said the bald man.

"Yes, that's me. And who might you be?" asked Rachel.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. And these are my friends Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe. There's something we need to talk to you about. May we come in?" asked Professor Xavier.

"I'm sorry, but could you come back some other time? I'm already late for work," Rachel said.

"This is important. We need to talk to you now," said Scott.

"Um, okay then. I suppose if it's that important," said Rachel. "Please, come in."

Rachel lead the strange visitors inside and into the living room. "Please make yourselves at home," she said to them.

Stephanie gave Rachel a questioning look. In reply to this, Rachel said, "Rachel go ahead without me. These people need to speak with me about something."

"Are you sure I should go?" Stephanie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead. And if you would, please let Lisa know that I'm going to be late."

"Okay then," Stephanie said uneasily. "I'll see you when you get to work."

As Stephanie headed out the door Rachel took a seat in a chair adjacent to the couch where Scott and Ororo were already seated.

"Excuse me, Professor, but may I ask?" Rachel said. "You wouldn't happen to teach at Harvard University, would you?"

"No, I don't," said the professor. "I do, however, teach at a school in New York."

"Ah, I see," said Rachel. "I thought you might have been a professor from Harvard, seeing as how it's the closest school nearby. And I've never seen you on campus, so I just thought I'd ask."

"Oh! You're a student at Harvard University?" asked Ororo.

"Yes, I am," Rachel replied.

"Impressive," said Scott. "You must be a very talented student to be accepted by Harvard." Scott's words made Rachel blush a bit.

"Yes, well, after I graduated high school I was offered a scholarship from Harvard," Rachel said.

"Even more impressive," said the professor. "May I ask what it is you're studying?"

"Oh, of course. Um, I'm currently studying psychology and human behavior."

Rachel thought it strange to be having a casual conversation with people she'd just met. So she decided it was time to get down to business. "Pardon my bad manners, Professor," said Rachel, "but can you cut to the chase? I'm pretty sure you didn't come here just for idle chitchat."

Rachel thought the professor would have been offended by her rudeness. But instead he chuckled and said, "You're quite impatient, I see. Well then, I'll just go ahead and say it. Though, I'm not sure how well you'll take the news."

"I think I can handle it," said Rachel.

"Very well, then. Rachel, my associates and I are mutants. I am the headmaster of a school for mutants. I'm here to tell you that you, too, are a mutant and to offer you a chance to learn more about your mutant ability," the professor explained.

Rachel stared at the bald man in disbelief. "That's absurd," she said. "Do you seriously expect me to believe such nonsense? If I were a mutant I think I'd be the first to know. And I certainly don't believe that you people are mutants. You just look so . . . normal!"

"Actually," said Ororo, "many mutants look just like everyday humans."

"Yes, it's true, Rachel. We are mutants," said the professor.

"Prove it then," Rachel said stubbornly.

Suddenly she felt a strange tingling in her head. The professor stared intently at her as he said, "Your full name is Rachel Sophia Bentley. You're twenty-two tears old. You have an IQ of 210. And your father works as a locksmith." Rachel's eyes widened. She was truly astounded.

"How did you know all of that?" she asked.

"I can read minds," the professor smiled at her bewilderment._ And much more_, a voice rang out in Rachel's head. It sounded like the professor's voice, except he didn't open his mouth to speak.

"So you really are mutants?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, we are," said the professor.

Rachel looked over at Ororo. "What can you do?" she asked in amazement.

Ororo looked around the room until her eyes fell upon a potted plant sitting on a table to her right. Her eyes began to glow. Rachel followed her eyes to see where she was looking at. A small cloud formed above the plant. Water sprinkled down from the cloud, and soon the cloud disappeared. "It seems to me that you don't water your plants as often as you should," said Ororo.

Rachel looked to Scott. "And you! What can you do?!" she asked excitedly.

"I can project lasers from my eyes," explained Scott. "Sorry, but I can't give you an example without blowing a hole in your wall."

"Optic blasts," said Rachel. "Astonishing."

Rachel looked back at the professor, who was sitting across from her, and said, "Professor, you said that I'm a mutant too. But how could you possibly know that? We haven't even met until today. How did you even know where to find me?"

"I used a mechanism called Cerebro. It's a sort of mutant-detector. I designed it myself," said the professor.

"It must be broken then, because I haven't experienced any kind of mutant ability."

"I don't believe it's broken," said the professor. "Tell me, has anything strange happened? Anything at all?"

_Anything strange?_ Rachel thought. The dream she shared with Stephanie and Professor Ogleman automatically came to mind.

"Well, there was this dream I had," she said to the professor. She went on to explain the dream, and how her roommate and professor had the same dream simultaneously.

"Two people having the exact same dream is bizarre. But three people having the same dream is just unheard of. What do you think, Professor?" Rachel asked.

He thought for a moment, then said, "I believe you may have the ability to project your dreams into the minds of other sleeping individuals."

"So I really am a mutant?" Rachel asked doubtfully.

The professor simply nodded in response.

Rachel was silent for a few moments as she tried to let everything she'd just heard sink in. At last she said, "I always knew I wasn't normal. I was declared a genius when I was only twelve years old. Now I'm beginning to think that my extraordinary intelligence is the result of a mutation."

"It's quite possible," said the professor.

"So, what should I do now?" Rachel asked.

"If you'd like you can come with us back to New York. I would gladly let you stay with us at my mansion. There I can help you learn more about your ability."

"I can't just leave. I'm only one semester away from graduating."

"If it's an inconvenient time for you, then you can always wait until after you graduate."

Rachel thought for a moment. With a sigh, she said, "You've put me in quite a predicament, Professor. You've aroused my curiosity. And once I'm curious about a subject I'm urged to learn everything I can about that subject. It's in my nature, you see."

Rachel paused for a moment to examine the reactions of the people sitting before her. Scott and Ororo stared at her expressionlessly. Professor X, however, looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What I mean to say is," she continued, "I'd like to go with you to New York."


	3. Chapter 3

That night Rachel talked further with Professor Xavier, and it was decided that she will leave for New York in four days. The few days following her meeting with the professor were spent preparing for her departure.

Her preparations began as soon as Scott, Ororo, and Professor X left the apartment. She changed out of her work uniform and made her way over to the diner. She entered the small building through the back entrance, and knocked on door to her supervisor's office. "Come in!" a voice called out from inside.

Rachel entered the room to find her boss, Lisa, sitting at her desk filling out order forms for more food. When she looked up from her desk and saw Rachel standing there, she said, "Rachel, you're finally here! Stephanie told me you were going to be a little late. But here you are over an hour late. And why are you not in you wearing your uniform?"

"Lisa, I need to talk to you," Rachel said, taking a seat in a fold out chair across from Lisa. "I know it's kind of short notice, but I'm moving to New York in a few days. So I'm afraid I have to quit."

"Stephanie didn't say anything about you moving."

"Well, it's really short notice."

"I see. I'm a little disappointed. You're one of my better employees, so I'd hate to see you go. But I guess it can't be helped. Good luck in New York."

"Thanks for everything," Rachel said as the two women shook hands. She placed her folded up uniform on Lisa's desk, and left the diner for the last time.

Rachel talked with the professor about her living at his mansion, and as it turned out room and board is completely free. Which meant she didn't have to look for another job once she got to New York. She did find it a bit strange that he would take her in for free, but she's certainly not one to complain.

Stephanie didn't get home until ten o'clock that night, and Rachel was already in bed at that time. So she had to anxiously wait until the next morning to nag Rachel with all her questions. When morning finally came, Rachel went through her morning routine, then went into the kitchen to make some coffee. As she poured the hot beverage into a mug, Stephanie walked in with her arms folded, still in her pajamas.

"What the Hell, Rachel?!"

"Well, good morning to you, too," Rachel said a bit sarcastically.

"Lisa told me you quit. And what's this I hear about you moving to New York?" Stephanie asked angrily.

"Yeah, about that . . ."

"So it is true!" Stephanie said accusingly. "Did you plan on telling me anytime soon? Or were you just going to leave without saying anything?"

"Well, I'd just made the decision to move last night. And since you were working, I didn't have the chance to tell you until now. Though, it looks like you didn't need me to tell you," Rachel explained.

Stephanie stared suspiciously at Rachel for a moment. Then suddenly she had a thought. "This wouldn't have anything to do with those people that were here last night, would it?" she asked.

"Yes, that's partly the reason for my sudden decision," Rachel said, leaning her back against the counter.

"Rachel, who are those people?" Stephanie asked, concerned for her friend.

"The people I talked to last night were Professor Xavier and his colleagues Ororo and Scott."

"And what did they talk to you about?" Stephanie ask insistently.

Rachel froze up. She couldn't tell her Stephanie that she's a mutant. Who knows how she'll take that kind of news. But she can't lie to her either. _I guess I have no choice_, she thought to herself.

"I was asked by the professor to move to New York to attend his school," said Rachel.

"You're already attending Harvard, one of the most prestigious schools to date. Why would he come here and ask you to go to his school?" Stephanie asked skeptically.

"Well, his school is for the gifted, and I am very gifted," Rachel said nervously. This wasn't precisely a lie.

"Harvard's a school for the gifted! I guess the question I should be asking is why would you want to go to his school?"

Rachel quickly thought up an excuse, then said, "The professor offered to help train me to be a psychologist. I thought it would be a good opportunity to start building my career. So, I accepted his proposal." Now this was a lie.

Stephanie let out a defeated sigh, and said, "I really don't think you should go. But I suppose I'll have to trust that you know what's best for yourself."

Rachel smiled a little. "Thanks," she said. Even though it didn't seem like it, Stephanie was supporting Rachel's decision.

Rachel looked down at her watch, and said, "I have to go. I'm withdrawing myself from school today." There was a certain sadness in her voice when she said this.

She quickly finished drinking the rest of her coffee, grabbed her purse that was sitting on the counter, and started heading out the door. "I'll see you later!" Rachel called out before closing the door.

Stephanie stood sadly in the kitchen after Rachel left. "The fool," she said bitterly, gazing down at the tile floor.

* * *

Rachel stood outside the entrance gate of the Harvard University. With a sigh, she said, "I hope I won't regret this later." She walked through the entrance gate and entered the admissions office. There she did all the necessary paperwork needed for withdrawing. As she left the building she noticed Mr. Ogleman coming her way, and to her displeasure he saw her too.

"Why, hello, Rachel!" he said happily.

"Oh, hello, Professor," Rachel said, trying to surprised to see him.

"I wasn't aware you were scheduled for classes today."

"Actually, I'm not."

"Oh, you must be here to see me then," he said, then laughed at his own joke.

Rachel was tempted to say something like "Don't flatter yourself". But instead she laughed along with him.

"To be honest," she said, "I've just withdrew myself from all of my classes. I'll be moving to New York in just a few days, so I'm afraid we won't be seeing each other again." The smile that occupied Mr. Ogleman's face instantly fell when he heard this.

"Oh. Well, how about I take you out to dinner? You'll be leaving soon, so we must do something special before you go." said Mr. Ogleman.

_He sure is persistent_, Rachel thought.

"That sounds wonderful," she said. "But I'm afraid I'll be preparing for the move these next few days." The last remaining glimmer of hope in Mr. Ogleman's eyes seemed to fade away.

Rachel looked down at her watch, and said, "Oh, look at the time, I really must be going." But before she left she shook hands with Mr. Ogleman, then said, "Thank you for everything you've taught me."

As she walked away she took in all the sights around her for the last time. When she got to the gate she turned around to take one last look at the school. "I'm really going to miss this place," she said sadly. Then she smiled a little bit, and said, " I'm glad I won't be seeing Mr. Ogleman ever again, though."

The next day Rachel went to the train station and bought a ticket to New York. Her and the professor agreed that she will travel to New York by train, and that somebody will be waiting at the train station to pick her up.

The day following her purchase at the train station, she finally decided that it was time to pack her things. "I can't procrastinate forever," she sighed. She started packing early in the day, but later in the afternoon she wasn't even halfway finished. With a sigh, she walked into the living room where Stephanie sat on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Stephanie," she said softly, but just loud enough to get her attention.

Stephanie looked away from the TV. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, do you think you could help me pack?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

"Sure," Stephanie replied, as she stood from the couch and followed Rachel back into her room.

At first Rachel thought there would be an awkward silence between the two of them. But actually they were conversing and laughing the whole time. Even after they finished packing Rachel's things, they lied on her bed and continued talking with each other.

"And then he says to me, 'Oh, you must be here to see me then,'" Rachel said, trying to imitate Mr. Ogleman's voice. This made Stephanie snort with laughter. "Then," Rachel continued her story, "when I told him I was moving to New York, he asked me out to dinner."

"No way!" Stephanie laughed even harder.

"You should have seen the look on his face when I turned him down! It was like he lost all reason to live." The two girls laughed together. When they both calmed down, Rachel said, " I feel kind of bad for him, though. Do you think I should have thrown the guy a bone?"

"Are you kidding me?" said Stephanie. "You give him a pity date, then the next thing you know you'll be giving him sympathy sex."

They both looked at each other. "Ew!" they said in unison, making each other laugh.

When their laughter died down, Rachel sadly said, "I'm really going to miss this."

"Me too," Stephanie said softly.

It was silent for a moment. Then Stephanie said, "Hey, I have an idea. How about we do something tomorrow before you leave?"

Rachel smiled and said, "That would be great."

The next day, Rachel and Stephanie woke up early to spend as much time together as possible. They played a couple of games of miniature golf, then went to a nice restaurant for lunch. In the afternoon they went back to the apartment to get Rachel's luggage, then they both took a taxi to the train station. There the two women shared a tearful good-bye.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Stephanie cried as she hugged Rachel.

"I can't believe it either," Rachel said. She was starting to wonder if this was the right thing to do.

"The apartment is going to feel so empty without you there!" Stephanie cried.

"You could always get a new roommate," Rachel suggested.

"But it won't be the same!"

"Everything'll be okay. I promise to write you letters whenever I get the chance."

Stephanie pulled away from the hug. She smiled and said, "Oh, Rachel. Who writes letters anymore?!" Rachel laughed.

"All aboard!" the conductor called out.

"It's time for me to go," Rachel said sadly.

Rachel's eyes teared up as the two shared one last hug. "I'm going to miss you!" Stephanie cried.

"I'm going to miss you too!" Rachel sobbed. The tears now running freely down her cheeks. She wiped away the tears as she pulled away from the hug. "I'll be sure to visit you this summer, okay?"

"Can't wait," Stephanie smiled sadly.

"Well, see you," said Rachel.

"Bye," Stephanie said softly.

Rachel reluctantly turned from her friend, and walked towards the train. She showed her train ticket to the conductor. He nodded his head, allowing Rachel to board the train. She climbed aboard the train and took a seat. Looking out the window, she saw Stephanie still standing there. She started waving to Rachel as the train started moving. Rachel waved back. When the train station was out of sight, Rachel said to herself, "I hope I'm not making a big mistake by doing this."


End file.
